Nathan Curtis
Nathan Curtis is the fiancé of Bethany Platt and manager of Supreme Tanning. Nathan previously dated Shona Ramsey but ended it with her and made her homeless. On Christmas Day 2016, Nathan stalked Shona and arrived at St. Mary's Church just in time to see her being led away by Billy Mayhew (who was offering her a place at his for Christmas lunch). After following the pair back to Coronation Street, Nathan discovered teenager Bethany Platt sitting alone and crying. Nathan tried to talk to Bethany but she refused to open up to him. After he had left, she consumed several diet pills and collapsed after suffering from an overdose. Nathan found her lying unconscious in the ginnel. He picked her up and carried her out onto the street. Tyrone Dobbs saw Nathan carrying Bethany and gave the pair a lift to Weatherfield General. When Bethany was released from hospital, her mother Sarah informed her that Tyrone was the one who had saved her life and insisted that she thanked him. Bethany bought Tyrone some chocolates, but when Tyrone explained that it was actually Nathan who had saved her life and told her where he'd dropped Nathan off in his taxi, Bethany left. She then arrived at Supreme Tanning on Corporation Road where Nathan worked and the pair chatted. Bethany opened up about her crush on her mum's boyfriend Gary Windass and Nathan left his number in her phone telling her that if she ever needed someone to talk to he would be there. Bethany started distributing leaflets for the salon and Nathan suggested she started a job there. With the help of Nathan, Bethany started creating tutorials for hairstyles and posting them online. The videos became popular, though Bethany was unaware that Nathan had been ordering his assistant Mel Maguire to boost the views and post flattering comments. As Bethany rapidly developed an attraction to him, they eventually kissed in his car. Nathan was arrested on suspicion of abducting a teenage girl called Annabel Adams. He insisted he was innocent and asked Bethany to give him an alibi, but she refused to lie to the police on his behalf. Nathan appeared to take offence at what he told Bethany was her betrayal, especially when Annabel was found safe, having actually run away. Nathan gave Bethany the cold shoulder, but secretly told Mel to take her on a night out. That evening, Mel filled Bethany up with alcohol, leaving her drunkenly stumbling across the street. A concerned Rana Nazir found her and offered to take her home, but Nathan also arrived and persuaded Bethany to go back to his flat in his car. Nathan told Bethany to sleep on his sofa, but she instead entered his bedroom. After a night of sex, Nathan spoke to someone on the phone telling them "it worked" and that Bethany was "special". Bethany told Sarah that she and Nathan were a couple, but Sarah tried to ban her from seeing him following her drunken night out. Sarah eventually agreed to meet Nathan by cooking a meal, but earlier that day he was arrested for assault. Mel persuaded Bethany to give him an alibi and Nathan was released. When Nathan arrived at the Platts' house, Sarah and Gary were horrified to see he was much older than Bethany. Although Sarah was against the relationship and believed Nathan to be creepy, she accepted it was Bethany's decision. When Nathan held a party, Bethany was unnerved when she realised that she and Mel were the only female attendants. Nathan's friend Neil Clifton showed an interest in Bethany and Nathan told him he had to make her "ready" first. Bethany saw a photo of Mel and Nathan kissing but Mel explained away that it was an old one from when they had a brief fling years earlier. Hurt, Bethany left Nathan to the relief of Sarah and Gary. A furious Nathan caught Mel trying to leave him and slammed the salon till on her fingers, threatening to replace Bethany with her if she caused any more problems. Bethany returned to Nathan when she overheard Sarah calling him a creep. Nathan started alienating Bethany from her family and friends. He told her to avoid her friend Craig Tinker and fooled her into thinking Sarah wanted to control her. He persuaded her to move in with him. Sarah and Gary went to confront Nathan which culminated in Gary punching him, an act which helped alienate Bethany further from her family. Nathan created a situation where Bethany gave his filming equipment to a man who presented himself as a friend of Nathan's. Nathan feigned outrage that she had given the expensive equipment to an intruder and told her his biggest worry was that it belonged to Neil. He told Bethany that in order to get back into his good books, she should go out for some drinks with Neil to make it up to him. Bethany reluctantly obliged and after a night out with Neil, they returned to Nathan's flat where he was hosting a party. Neil took Bethany into the bedroom where he sexually assaulted her, with Nathan showing no concern for her welfare. Nathan later told a confused Bethany that he didn't consider her a cheat for sleeping with Neil and was actually pleased that he had written off the debt. After a distressed Bethany went to see Sarah, Nathan called her childish for running to her mum. Nathan tried to keep Bethany sweet by proposing to her. She accepted, to the further concern of Sarah. List of appearances 2016 2017 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:Shop staff Category:2017 minor characters